Say Farewell, See You In Hell
by Andatariel.x
Summary: Theres an uprising in hell and God and Satan to form a union. But what happens when South Park the quiet little mountain town where nothing is ever normal for long gets caught in the crossfire? Well the towns teenagers get pulled right into it. SLASH/YAOI
1. Prologue: I Just Don't Care About You

So this is my first attempt at a story that really reads like it's set in South Park, that means there'll be a lack of angsting and fluff, or at least it won't be the main focus of the story, the aim is to make it as different from my others fanfics as possible. There will however be slashiness of the Dip, Style, Creek, Bunny and GregMole variety. And a few other pairing that I don't want to announce just yet because they're meant to come as a surprise. Besides this isn't supposed to be a pairing fic (for once...).  
Eash chapter will be told by a different character though some may get to tell more than one chapter, it depends if the fic goes to plan or runs away with itself xD

This chapter is short, the rest will be a lot longer but this is just a prologue of sorts.

* * *

_  
I swear I never meant to let it die,  
I just don't care about you anymore.  
__It's not fair when you say that I didn't try,  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore._

_**Let It Die - Three Days Grace**  
_

**Damien.**

The underworld was in turmoil, of course the underworld was often in turmoil and I was totally used to hearing my father freak out only to find out that he was having an exsistential crisis over having burnt the cupcakes. Yes, Satan himself liked to bake cupcakes, of course nobody would dare take the piss out of him for it, not to his face at least. Well except me but come on, I'm the freakin' Anti-christ.

I fully expected my father to be freaking out like a madman over something totally nonsensical so the last person I'd expected to be in there was Cain himself, yes Cain the one from the story and Cain and Abel, the first truly evil human. Even I, the anti-christ had respect for him and there he was sitting at the pink table in our kitchen looking seriously pissed off.

That meant it was something to do with the uprising, I knew vague details, I knew that there had been an uprising, I knew that it was beginning to sound serious but of course my father didn't believe I needed to know about what was going on in the upper levels, even if it had originated at the bottom. So all I knew were hazy details from listening in on conversations. Of course now it was looking bad, really bad, my father was making brownies and the surfaces were covered in baked goods. That meant my father had passed the stage of torturing as many of hells citizens as possibly and gotten to the point he was baking his worries away. When he started baking it meant things were not looking good. Not to mention the small matter of the arch-angel being sat in the kitchen munching a gingerbread rabbit.

"And of course they'll gain quite a following from any citizen of hell wanting to go back to earth and they're already creating problems recruiting mortals from Satanic cults," Cain ran a hand through his red locks and I kept my mouth shut as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, "Amon has been informed and is making plans to rally his legions but Asmodeus informed me that the fight is looking close to spilling totally into the mortal realm."

I tried to deny to myself that I cared but of course I knew just where the gates of hell lay, I knew just where the battle against the uprising would spill into. I didn't care of course that the petit blonde I had once befriended might get caught in the crossfire. Nope I didn't care at all.

I was however pretty sick of being left out of this stuff so I strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a white chocolate and cranberry cookie from a plate on the table.

"S'up?" I asked looking from my father to Cain and noting that neither looked impressed by my interruption.


	2. 1 I’ll Follow You Into The Dark

AN: Yes I do choose my chapter titles from songs I get from putting my MP3 player on shuffle and using the first one that seems near appropriate.  
It hasn't been Beta'd so there probably will be mistakes.  
Also horror warning, there's a bit of gore towards the end.

* * *

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_**I'll Follow You Into The Dark**_

**Pip.  
**

It was a typical morning in South Park, not when I say that I certainly don't mean typical for anyone who lives in a normal little town. No a typical morning for South Park did indeed mean a bunch of robe wearing tourists coming into Harbucks and ordering coffee and pastries.

There had been quite a few of these strange people coming in, just the other day we had a bunch of Goths coming in claiming they weren't goth and actually they worshiped Satan. To which Kenny McKormick had snorted that Satan was a big pansy and told his son, the anti-christ, off for dressing like that. All the group were horribly insulted by this and warned him not to joke like that, of course they didn't know that Satan himself really did have an aversion to tattoos and piercings and thought his son would "look much better in a nice polo shirt and for the love of all things evil Damien you're male; stop wearing girls jeans." Of course I just kept my mouth shut and contained a chuckle as Kenny explained that Satan was "a pretty cool guy and bakes the best cookies," and he was actually "very good friends with the anti-christ." And then proceeded to mock them when they threatened him with death. Of course they couldn't have known they were talking to a boy who stopped counting how many times he had died when the number hit fifty.

Today however the guys didn't look as terrifying. Sure Tweek was hiding in the back room babbling about cults and human sacrifice and how everyone wanted to murder him, but I wasn't intimidated.

"Hello there, chaps, what can I get you this fine morning?" I asked them politely and they ordered themselves black coffee and pastries, which Craig got straight to preparing, I was quite glad Kenny was too dead to be in here starting another fight. The Goths had held true on their promise to kill him and given him as a ritual sacrifice as far as I'd heard from Craig, who'd heard from Clyde who had been talking to Cartman about it on the internet at three in the morning.

The amount of strange people passing through South Park was nothing new, we've had some pretty odd people coming and going as far back as I can remember. Strange things always seemed to happen here and this was nothing new so I didn't pay it very much heed.

Not until the next morning anyway. I was stood pouring more coffee into Henrietta's cup, the goth girl from my school, when her friend with the red streaks in his hair peered around me and whistled through his teeth.

"What?" Henrietta asked leaning to one side to try and see what her friend was looking at.

"Oooh, hey there hottie," The littlest of the Goths remarked also looking to where the guy with the streaked hair had his eyes fixed but I didn't pay any heed assuming it would just be another bunch of Goths, or maybe even the same ones as before.

I really didn't think anything of it until somebody behind me squeezed my bum and I shrieked turning around and sloshing coffee everywhere in the process to find a grinning Kenny and the last person I had expected to see so soon after his last trip up had been such a disaster.

I knew who it was without even looking up at his face, tight jeans tucked into boots with more buckles than I'd ever know what to do with, an open black shirt showing off tattooed fishnet clad abs. Yep I knew exactly who it was before I even looked up to see a pair or crimson eyes glaring daggers at a snickering Kenny.

"Look who I brought with me!" Kenny said brightly ignoring the fact that the anti-christ seemed to want to murder him.

I couldn't work out what had made Damien angry at first until I realised that Damien certainly wasn't the type to molest my backside. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks that shouldn't have been there at all because I was supposed to still be really, really angry with him and we had very unceremoniously broken up, then he had stropped off back down to hell and left me a crying mess up here. Okay, so maybe I was still pretty angry about that and he had no right to be mad at Kenny for touching me, even if I was mad at Kenny for it. Still I quite enjoyed the fact that he still cared.

"It's not a social visit." Damien snarled through gritted teeth.

I hadn't thought it would be, my mind had of course already linked Damiens sudden arrival to all the people who looked like they were from cults, especially since at least one group had been a satanic cult and another load who I'd seen on my way home from work the previous day had pentagrams on their robes.

"Are you here because of those cults?" I asked pleasantly, even if we hadn't broken up under the nicest of circumstances there was no reason to be rude to the boy.

"So the rumours were true," Damien mused more to himself than me or Kenny.

"I told you they were!" Kenny exclaimed somewhat petulantly, I guessed Damien must have heard from him and yet not totally believed it.

"Hmm," was Damiens only reply. It made me feel just a little bit pleased that he trusted me over Kenny though I batted the feeling away as quickly as it came, I swore to myself that I'd give up caring about the anti-christ or any of his opinions months ago and I wasn't about to go back on it.

"So what's going on?" I asked, if I busied myself with thinking about what seemed to be about to go down then I could ignore the past and hopefully bury my feelings for Damien once and for all.

"I'll tell you later," Damien sighed, I guessed that meant he didn't want everyone in the café to hear what he had to say, which was just fine by me. "When do you get off work?"

He didn't really need to ask that, he knew what time I got off work but if he wanted to play it like that then I was more than happy to play along. "We shut at seven, but I have to help clean,"

"So we'll swing by at eight?" Kenny suggested grabbing Damiens arm. "C'mon lover boy, we still have to ask my parents about you staying at mine,"

"Don't call me that!" Damien snapped as Kenny forcefully dragged him towards the door. I have to admit I didn't like it much either, and it might just have stung a little that Damien was staying with Kenny, he always used to stay at mine.

_Used to, past tense Phillip. _I reminded myself as Craig got to work cleaning the coffee I'd spilt and I took the empty coffee jug back to the counter.

* * *

By the time Damien came back it seemed he and Kenny had tried to rally the troops as they brought with them Kyle, Stan, Token, Clyde and Butters. Not horribly impressive if we were to go into some kind of battle.

"Does anyone… want a drink?" Tweek asked looking at the assembled crowd. Several people agreed and Tweek busied himself making them, which I think was mostly to calm himself. Craig hoisted himself up onto the counter as Token and Clyde came over and greeted him. I paid attention to nobody but Damien, I wanted to know what on earth he was here for considering that he'd sworn he was never coming back.

"So," Damien began as Tweek handed everyone drinks and we all made our way to the seats in the corner with the couch and two comfy chairs. Tweek ended up on Craigs lap and Clyde ended up on Tokens because there were really too many of us to be sitting in the corner. Kenny was sprawled across both Stan and Kyle and I sat on a chair arm.

"Kenny said this was important?" Kyle asked sipping his cup of tea.

"It is," Damien replied, "There's been an uprising in hell, some demons found a way to cross to this plane," I watched Damien intently, he was trying to hide how uncomfortable this fact made him, but I could tell it was stressing him out.

"So is that why all the people from cults have been around?" Craig asked as Damien paused to push his fringe out of his face only for it to fall right back into his eyes.

"Yes, that would be why the cults are around, the demons are trying to collect human followers, as you can probably guess these are some very powerful beings we're dealing with…" Damien got a very sour look on his face at this and I could tell there was something he was holding back on.

Risking his wrath was something no one here but Kenny was used to except me, so I decided to speak up anyway, "How powerful?"

"Barbas," Damien spat the name out and it caused Kenny to flinch.

I remembered back to an episode of Charmed I'd watched that had him in it, Damien had been scorning it because Barbas was more powerful and actually commanded thirty-six legions of demons. "So pretty powerful…"

"Thiry-six legions of demons with him at their helm… Yes Phillip, very, very powerful." Damien said and I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, though his use of my full name was new… "What we're looking at is a problem as bad as when Beezebub revolted." Damien was greeted with blank looks from everyone but Kenny.

"Basically what Damien is trying to say is that the forces of hell have broken out onto earth and that it's going to be a pretty big war, probably staged on earth." Kenny explained in terms that, from the horrified looks on everybody's faces, we all understood.

"And if it is staged on earth then God will undoubtedly get involved and that's going to shake the foundations of… well… everything." Damien concluded and I realised in that moment that he was actually scared. I rarely ever saw Damien scared of anything.

There was a great long silence that was broken with Stan muttering "That is pretty fucked up right there…"

I was inclined to agree.

"So, what do we need to do?" Clyde piped up after another long silence.

"Be on guard, be armed if you can, don't go anywhere alone, always make sure you have your cell phone…" Damien listed off.

I was going to have a hard time doing any of those things, well actually I could be on guard but I was alone a lot, and I never took my phone anywhere or remembered to charge it or keep it topped up…

"Anything else?" Kyle asked frowning, "Any tips on killing them?"

"If they're one of the legion your best method would be to use fire." Damien replied furrowing his brow thoughtfully.

"Just so you all know, not that you'll care, I'll be dying a lot, I don't know when I'll be able to come back either," Kenny added both Stan and Kyle pulled appropriately horrified facial expressions. Butters was the only one who looked genuinely upset about this statement.

"B-but you w-will come b-back?" Butters asked uncertainly.

"He should do," Damien replied for Kenny, "I'm not having him permanently if I have my way," he added, just so it looked like he didn't really care, even though he probably cared more than he was letting on.

* * *

Once everyone left it was just me, Craig and Tweek left so we finished the clearing up of the shop and then I went and broke three of the four things Damien had told us pretty much instantly, I hadn't got my phone, I wasn't armed and I let myself out of the back door all alone to walk home to my empty flat.

It wasn't until I was almost home when I started regretting my decision. I could feel eyes on my back but every time I turned there was nothing, nobody behind me. I figured I was just being paranoid and brushed it off carrying on walking.

It wasn't until I got to the alley that led through the block towards my apartment that I honestly began to think there actually might be something following me. I was convinced of this thouroughly when a bin fell over behind me. I could see it rolling spilling rubbish everywhere but there was still no one to be seen.

I admit that it scared me enough that my heart was hammering in my chest, my breathing quickened, "Hello?" I called down the alleyway, at least whoever it was may have the decency to show themselves.

I was greeted with a dark hissing noise and then I truly got scared, in fact I turned and ran for my building as fast as I could. The whole block was dark everyone had their lights turned out which should have set my alarm bells off but I was too freaked out about the hissing to even think about people either not being in or having gone to bed so early and I thought maybe, just maybe they all had their curtains closed.

I got into the building slamming the door shut behind me and hearing the reassuring click of the safety lock behind me. The strip lights were too bright for my eyes at first and I stood in the hall blinking for a while before making my way to the stairs. It was awfully quiet, even with peoples lights off, surely I should be able to hear a TV, or yelling from my neighbours who were always having arguments. But no, it was eerily silent.

I made my way up the stairs and around the corner of the next hallway barely daring to breathe the light on this floor was flickering and as my eyes adjusted to it I noticed that the floor was sticky and dark, darker than it should have been, as if someone had spilled paint. Only it didn't smell like paint, it smelt coppery, metallic. I couldn't even breathe, even if I had dared to.

I stood for what seemed like an eternity of not breathing until I started to feel dizzy and a little faint so I sucked a rasping breath into my lungs as hard as I could and regretted it as the smell hit my nostrils. People always say it's the older corpses that smell but new ones do too; they smell like blood and raw meat and sewage if certain parts have been ripped open. I looked up as I tried to control my rebelling stomach and heard that awful hissing sound again.

The first thing I saw was red, red eyes shining at me out of the flickering darkness, I could see something that looked like a string of sausages hanging from it's dripping jaw, my brain could barely process what it was at first, I mean of course I know what intestines look like, I've done biology, I've dissected things but my brain just didn't want to process what they actually were let alone where they came from.

I don't even know how long I was standing there for but eventually my fight or flight system kicked in telling me there was no way I could fight this thing, this demon, it looked human shaped but it's skin was black, it looked like it might actually be furry and it's face… it's face was like nothing I'd ever seen, it was neither human nor animal. And it was crawling towards me the… the thing in it's mouth dragging wetly along the blood coated floor.

I turned and ran halting only as I saw another one at the bottom of the stairs, I tried to stop but my shoes were wet and the floor was slippery. I felt myself hit the steps, my head connecting with a stair as I slid towards the hissing demon. I felt myself scream, heard it too but I wasn't aware what I was screaming. All I could think was "Well this is the end. I'm about to become a snack," Being torn to pieces and eaten wasn't how I had pictured dying.

I was waiting for the slash of teeth and claws but it never came, instead there was warmth, it was way too hot, I could feel the sweat beading on my face as I hit a hard surface with my eyes still squeezed tight shut. I thought I had died, I must have and for some reason I couldn't explain I was in hell. Well maybe I could, maybe having had unmarried sex with the male anti-christ was enough to put you in hell these days.

"Shit," The muttered curse was enough to slowly pull me away from totally losing consciousness. It was him, Damien himself, that was it I really was in hell.

"Pip?" Damien sounded concerned and it was enough to make me force myself to open my eyes.

I was at the bottom of the steps in the building still but the demons were gone, instead in front of me was one of the worst demons of all, yet I had never been more thankful to see him in my life.

"Don't move," Damien instructed as I tried to sit up, he crouched down putting a firm warm hand on my chest. "You hit your head, I'm calling an ambulance."

"O-okay," I managed to stutter out, I wanted to tell him I didn't need one but instead asked, "What if they think I did this? My shoes are covered in blood…

"You have an alibi, you've been at work," Damien told me rolling his eyes and pulling an iPhone out of his pocket, trust him to have gotten the best.

"I left late though and Craig and Tweek didn't see me go…" I admitted quietly knowing I was really for it.

"You left alone? What the fuck were you thinking?" Damien snapped pausing in his dialling to glare at me. It was the kind of glare that could make even the toughest of men quiver in their boots but I wasn't scared, not of him.

"I didn't want to be any bother…" I admitted feeling somewhat stupid for it now. But if they had come back with me, they could have gotten hurt too, or even killed.

"So you decided to bother me instead," Damien sighed hitting the dial key before I could answer. He called the police and asked them to bring ambulances because they'd need body bags and everything.

I didn't listen to what he was saying, instead focusing on the low murmur of his voice and using that to keep myself conscious. It was only as he mentioned that everyone in the block might be dead that all the images and I felt the bile rise in my throat.

I hoisted myself sideways as I lost control of my stomach only doing that made my head spin and made everything even worse. I could feel Damien beside me, holding me up, dragging my hair out of the way. I wish I'd walked home from work with it tied up but I always took it down on the way home.


End file.
